The disclosure is directed to a personalized appearance or “skin” for a portable computing device, such as a smartphone. Specifically, the disclosure is directed to an application, whereby the user at each environmental circumstance can adjust various parameters and then, switch between routine mode, or a default one and an altered mode which serves as a selectably starting point for any additional alterations.
The conventional mobile device includes a display and a keypad for facilitating data entry by the user. Usage of mobile, or portable computing devices under certain environmental circumstances, such as darkened environment, where silence is expected or needed, is obtrusive due the lighting of the screen and other factors.
The profile (or ‘skin’) used in portable computing devices generally refers to any number of preloaded settings applied to the mobile device. For example, mobile devices such as wireless telephones typically have configurable and/or adjustable features, such as ringing volume, ringing tones, ringing modes, and so forth. Depending on the particular situation where the mobile/portable computing device is used, the user may want to change those settings.
Moreover, regardless of the environmental circumstances requiring the profile change, such as a darkened hall, or the necessity for silencing certain features, it may still be necessary to be able to personalize the profile for the specific requirements of the user. Moreover, the changes may need to take place without connectivity or be applied without external prompt, but rather through user selected actuation.
These and other advantages of the technology are addressed by the following disclosure, figures and claims.